


如何阻止火山爆发

by Shoggothy



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 星际AU版烈焰壁垒，设定来自小伙伴 @Trepang里特洛克/洛根（无差），斜着看应该能看到那条斜线叭x没有前因后果，作为一篇群内限定关键词短文我已经超了3倍字数，我放弃思考前因后果，反正甜就行了
Relationships: Rytlock Brimstone/Logan Thackeray
Kudos: 2





	如何阻止火山爆发

里特洛克吼叫了一声，几乎从地上弹起来。这主要是因为有人在他胸口扎针，才不是由于他被该死的山崩砸下岩桥的恼恨。胸口！扎针！这两个词就算是在最野蛮的语言里也压根不应该连在一起。

“小声点，护民官硫磺石。”他的人类同伴闷闷不乐地说，“山体仍然不稳定，你没准会再吼出一次山崩。”

洛根正在给自己的手臂包扎。他左臂的臂铠显然已经严重损坏，那东西被他扔在脚旁，滋滋冒着电火花，从它扭曲的程度来看，洛根能及时把它分离算他走运，否则他的手臂就不止是被岩石划伤这么简单了。单手包扎显然是个技术活儿，他只能用上牙齿，难免将止血带弄得乱糟糟的，血渍从绷带下渗出了一片暗红。一时之间，里特洛克心情不爽到了极点，他搞不清是人类手臂上那几条血痕更扎眼，还是对方喊他那声护民官更刺耳。

他拍了拍身上，绑腿上的推进器发出了一阵垂死挣扎的嗡嗡声，然后便熄了火。里特洛克赶紧检查了一下能量环——它仍然亮着令人安心的蓝灯，至少能量还很充足，他于是卸下推进器。那东西被砸得碎了屏，现下看来是修不好了。

“你给我打的什么针？”他问人类。

“肾上腺素。”洛根含含糊糊地说，“你休克了。”

八成不是。里特洛克能感受到他腹部的绒毛正黏答答的粘在一起，他的铠甲并没有失灵，内置的换气系统不会让他有机会出那么多汗。那一定是血，但是血已经止住了，洛根向来是随身携带止血剂的，现在却正在折腾原始的绷带。

那玩意儿未免太原始了，原始到里特洛克想上爪帮忙，却不知该从何帮起。他只好站在一旁干看着，然后清了清嗓子。

“刚才谢了，”他说，“没有你我就死定了。”

洛根诧异地抬起眼来，他还咬着绷带的一角，半长的褐发被汗水和尘土黏在颈侧。炽天使队长有一双被神佑星的万千少女们交口称赞的眼睛，一身狼藉大概无损于他的容颜，但夏尔毕竟拥有与人类并不相容的审美准则，里特洛克现在只想用爪子随便撕点什么东西，如果能是盖哈伦.巴火的喉咙就更好了。

人类终于完成了紧急处理，他借着夏尔伸给他的手臂站了起来：“没事，我知道换成是你也会这么做的。”

里特洛克不置可否地“哼”了一声，他四下张望，清点他们还有多少能用得上的东西：情况显然不容乐观。他的推进器损坏，相位传送仪大概不用指望了，那东西重得要命，炽天使一定把它留在了悬崖上。他们落在一块凸起的岩块上，前方的峡谷越来越窄，对峙的黑色山壁直插云端，岩层龟裂的一道道口子隐约泛着红。岩浆如同从火山的创口里流出的脓液，里特洛克甚至能听到它们在石缝里翻滚的声音。

他摸了摸腰间，苏哈辛还挂在那里，这是唯一让他安心的部分。

“你的推进器还能用吗？”他把目光转回了人类身上。洛根似乎才想起把手收回去，但能量环预警的黄灯没能逃脱夏尔的视线，里特洛克顿时从喉咙里发出一声不快的咆哮：那意味着留给他们搜索的时间也不多了。

“弄丢了。”洛根板着脸说，“好消息是，咱们就在岩浆室，巴火一定在这附近。坏消息是，我们得走过去了。”

“卡拉挖他眼睛。”里特洛克说。

“古兰斯诅咒他。”洛根同意道。

盖哈伦.巴火就是个不折不扣的疯子。他的发疯行径包括但不限于：声称自己是神、跟一群邪教徒一起围着泰坦雕像跳大神、逃亡到一个遍布活火山的星球、钻进岩浆室好引发火山爆发以解决追踪者，还有试图同夏尔与人类最好的两位战士作战。

他们棒极了。里特洛克又找回了五年前的感觉，命运之刃曾是泰瑞亚联盟最传奇的冒险团，他们的名字曾令星际通缉犯们闻风丧胆。盖哈伦.巴火想用岩浆就对付他们简直痴心妄想，他一定没听说过里特洛克那把苏哈辛的威力，而任何能量体都切不开洛根的反重力护罩。

苏哈辛的光刃熄灭时，烈焰军团的首领——马上要变成前首领的巴火在铠甲过热的警报声中嗥叫，他试图将护甲从身上扯下去，沸腾的岩浆却只是给他帮了倒忙。岩浆从裂缝中喷涌而出，毁灭之雨落在嚎叫不止的盖哈伦.巴火身上，又弹在炽天使的防护罩上，在黑色的岩体上形成一片火池。

里特洛克眼疾手快地向后跳去，一大块崩落的岩石就砸在他们的罩子旁边。夏尔四下一瞥，当即抓过他的人类同伴，泛着淡蓝的护罩随着他一齐朝着一块凸起的岩缝下跃过去：那里可以挡住大部分溅过来的热气。

“打得漂亮！”他四脚着地，疲惫不堪，气喘吁吁，但心情愉快地爬了起来，“刚才——”

护罩在他的话音里消失了。

无论里特洛克想说什么，那句话都被他噎了回去。他的瞳孔竖了起来，蓬乱的鬃毛更衬得他怒火滔天。

“你的能量环熄灭了。”他低沉地说。

那也是理所当然的事，反重力力场相当耗能，而洛根的能量储备本来就不多。人类嗤笑了一声：“你的不是也亮黄灯了。”

夏尔难得不想回嘴，他沉默地在狭窄的岩缝里四处踱步，试图再找出一条通路来。

“这儿挺安全的。”洛根说。

确实安全。他可以等到岩浆冷却再离开，但能量环为他们的护甲、武器和任何他们所需的乱七八糟的东西供能的同时，还进行供氧系统的循环过滤。大量有毒气体正从喷涌的岩浆中挥发而出，洛根怕是撑不了多久。

“你打得也不错，里特洛克。”洛根继续说，“要是你当年就有这个劲头，咱们可以在竞技场多拿几个冠军的。”

这回里特洛克转过脸来了，他怒气冲冲地大步走过来。

“闭嘴。”他说，从人类的手腕上扯下了那个该死的能量环。

盖哈伦.巴火死了，而且显然是被岩浆腌得透透的，想再回去摸他的能量环百分百是没戏。里特洛克拔出苏哈辛，一剑将他们背靠的岩壁破开，风呼啸着从他劈开的洞口冲进来，然后他在同伴惊愕的目光中扯下了自己的能量环，扣在了对方手腕上。

这回洛根也懵住了。他挣扎着试图扒着岩壁站起来，又因缺氧跌了回去，那双曾被无数姑娘赞颂过的眼瞳被怒火烧得格外明亮。

“你发什么疯？！就算——”

“打开你那个护罩！”夏尔吼道。

“来不及的！”人类不甘示弱地和他对吼，“能量环需要时间才能配适，你是不是没看过……”

掩体正因里特洛克那一剑迅速崩溃，石块并灰尘簌簌而落，火雨从岩层的缝隙里飞进来。里特洛克一把扯过他的战友，从他劈开的洞中扑了出去，无尽的夜空从他们身旁掠过，一片焦石弹到他的后背上，疼痛使夏尔护民官发出一声咆哮。

“就打开那个该死的护罩！”

坠落停止了。

近于透明的蓝色气泡托着他们缓缓下降。

“我告诉你很多次了，”洛根咬着牙说，“这是反重力力场，不是什么罩子。”

迸溅的火山岩从反重力力场外擦过，又轻柔地改变方向，划向另一侧。天空上如同落下了无数火红的流星，将黑色的夜空映得如同在燃烧，但他们谁也无心去留意那壮丽辉煌的场面。

他们正惨兮兮地在气泡里挤作一团。里特洛克暴露在外的鬃毛有几缕被烧成了焦黑，他不爽地拍打着尾巴，试图赶走那股焦糊味。然后他发现洛根又开始折腾手臂上的绷带了，他的左臂显然是骨折了，这让他动作得更艰难。人类用牙叼着松动的绷带一角，完好的那只手托着受伤的手臂，手指无法控制地颤抖着，于是夏尔翻身坐起来，默不作声地扯下了自己的臂铠。

他把臂铠扔到同伴身边，从炽天使队长手中接手了对方骨折的手臂。包扎这种精细活他不敢上爪，但拆绷带还是可以帮忙的。

“嗯，谢了。”洛根说。

直到人类用夏尔的臂铠给自己做了个临时支架，他们都没再说一句话。盖哈伦.巴火引起的岩浆雨已经熄灭了，反重力力场正在缓速下降，夜色与沉默包裹着他们。

在那阵尴尬的寂静过去后，里特洛克突然问：“你检测他的身份芯片了吗？”

洛根用看神经病的眼神看他：那种情况下谁还能顾得上找芯片，何况芯片就算没有被巴火给毁了，恐怕也早就烧光了。

“赏金没戏了。”里特洛克从喉咙里发出了几声不满的咕哝。

“你，鲜血军团护民官。”洛根提醒他，“我，炽天使队长。”

哦，对了，他们有官方身份了。赏金本来也没戏。但那并没有让里特洛克感到慰藉，他呲了呲牙，以示不满。

“还是自由身份比较痛快。”人类评价说。

“嗯哼。”夏尔同意道。

他们又在天空中下降了一小会儿。

“所以，咱们和好了？”

“想都别想，”里特洛克咆哮了一声，“你起码得请我喝酒。我可不喝你们人类的酒，啤酒的味儿太淡了！”

“霍布雷克就在附近。”洛根提议道。

霍布雷克不在附近。那个星球远在两个星系之外，比黑烟壁垒更远。而且他们的推进器坏了，能量环的储量仅供降落到地面，光是回到飞船旁边和寻求医疗救援恐怕都不容易。但是里特洛克不在意这些，可能是因为诺恩的麦酒声名远播。

“成，”他说，“就这么办。”

END


End file.
